vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin VHS 1993 (Version 1)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming to Theaters from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King Disney Bumpers * Coming to Videocassette Opening Previews * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Fox and the Hound * The Return of Jafar Disney Bumpers * Now on Videocassette Opening Previews * Pinocchio * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In association with Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "Aladdin" * Original Score by Alan Menken * Co-Produced by Donald W. Ernst * Songs by Howard Ashman, Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Screenplay by Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio * Produced and Directed by John Musker and Ron Clements Chapters * "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Aladdin Fights with Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) * Jafar Plans Monsieur D'Arque/Jafar Meets General Kalani * Princess Jasmine's Dream * Jafar and the Sultan's Conversation/Jasmine Runs Away * Trouble in the Marketplace/Jafar's Evil Plan * Aladdin Arrested by General Kalani/Jasmine Confronts Jafar * Aladdin Escapes with Abis Mal and an Old Man * The Cave of Wonders * A Narrow Escape * The Amazing All-Powerful Genie/"Friend Like Me" * The Sultan Upbraids Jafar/Jafar's Another Plan with Monsieur D'Arque * Aladdin's First Wish * Jafar Makes His Move/"Prince Ali" * Sultan Rides on Carpet * Aladdin Argues with Genie/Aladdin Goes to Jasmine * 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * Aladdin Almost Spills the Beans/Aladdin and Jasmine's Kiss * Aladdin Gets Ambushed by Ninjas/Genie Saves Aladdin's Life * Jafar Gets Exposed * Aladdin's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp with General Kalani Watching * The Sultan's Royal Announcement * Genie's New Master is Jafar/Jafar's Evil Plan with Monsieur D'Arque * Jafar's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ali" (Reprise) * The Ends of the Earth * Jafar Takes Over Agrabah * Iago vs. Abis Mal/Genie vs. General Kalani/Aladdin vs. Jafar * Happy End in Agrabah Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Amy Pell * Associate Producer: Sarah McArthur * Production Designer: R.S. Vander Wende * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Editor: H. Lee Peterson Artistic Supervisors * Story: Ed Gombert * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Backgrounds: Kathy Altieri * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Daan Jippes, Kevin Harkey, Sue Nichols, Francis Glebas, Darrell Rooney, Larry Leker, James Fujii, Kirk Hanson, Kevin Lima, Rebecca Rees, David S. Smith, Chris Sanders, Brian Pimental, Patrick A. Ventura Character Animation Aladdin * Voice: Scott Weinger * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Alex Kupershmidt, David P. Stephan, Tony Fucile, Michael Cedeno, Michael Surrey, Ken Hettig, Anthony DeRosa, Brad Kuha, Michael Swofford, Russ Edmonds Genie * Voice: Robin Williams * Supervising Animator: Eric Goldberg * Animators: Dave Burgess, Tom Sito, Rejean Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Joe Haidar, Gilda Palinginis, Broose Johnson Jasmine * Voice: Linda Larkin * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Aaron Blaise, Doug Krohn Jafar * Voice: Jonathan Freeman * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Ron Husband, Ken Duncan, Nik Ranieri, Lou Dellarosa Abu * Voice: Frank Welker * Supervising Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Tim Allen, Ellen Woodbury, Teresa Martin, Michael Show, Rick Farmiloe, Dan Wawrzaszek Magic Carpet * Supervising Animator: Randy Cartwright * Animators: Tina Price, Bill Recinos Iago * Voice: Gilbert Gottfried * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Brian Ferguson, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft Sultan * Voice: Douglas Seale * Supervising Animator: Dave Pruiksma * Animators: Barry Temple, Bob Bryan, Larry White, Cynthia Overman General Kalani * Voice: Tom Kane * Supervising Animator: Phil Nibbelink * Animators: Anthony DeRosa, Aaron Blaise, Alex Kupershmidt, Tim Allen Abis Mal * Voice: Jason Alexander * Supervising Animator: Chris Wahl * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves, Kathy Zielinski Rajah * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Don Williams, Aaron Blaise, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey Jafar as Beggar/Snake/Genie * Supervising Animator: Matt O'Callaghan * Animators: Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Kathy Zielinski, Chuck Williams Gazeem/Prince Achmed * Supervising Animator: Rebecca Rees * Animators: Karen Peterson, Ken Walker, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Bill Berg Royal Guards * Supervising Animator: Karen Peterson * Animators: Phil Young, Chris Wahl, Bob Richardson, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller Monsieur D'Arque * Voice: Tony Jay * Supervising Animator: Ed Newmann * Animators: John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey, Randy Haycock, Mark Kennedy * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Key Layout/Workbook Karen Keller, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Daniel Hu, Daniel St. Pierre Background Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Natalie Franscioni-Karp Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda Clean Up Animation Aladdin * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistants: Scott Anderson, Tracy Mark Lee, Jennifer Oliver, Dorothea Baker Paul, Kaaren Lundeen, Marshall Lee Toomey, Susan Lantz, Brett Newton, Terry Wozniak * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Karen Hardenbergh, Maria Rosetti, Wes Chun, Rick Kohlschmidt, Dan Tanaka, Lee Dunkman, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown: Carl Philip Hall, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Kris Heller, David T. Nethery, Bryan M. Sommer, James Young Jackson, Andrew Ramos, Charles R. Vollmer, Lee McCaulla, Wendy Werner * Inbetweener: Samantha Lair Genie * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Allison Hollen, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dave Suding * Assistant Animator: Susan Y. Sugita * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Norma Rivera, Marty Schwartz * Inbetweeners: Laurey Foulkes, Craig R. Maras Jasmine * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Emily Jiuliano, Daniel A. Gracey, Ginny Parmele * Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Christine Lawrence, Steve Lubin, Teresa Eidenbock, Laura Nichols * Breakdown: Jang Woo Lee, Tamara Lusher, Ron Westlund * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Chang Yei Kim, Monica Murdock, Richard D. Rocha Jafar * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Randy Sanchez, Sam Ewing, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: Kent Holaday, Dana M. Reemes * Breakdown: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, James McArdle, Mary-Jean Repchuk * Inbetweeners: Vincent DeFrances, Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell Abu/Peddler * Supervising Character Lead: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Key Assistants: Philip S. Boyd, Gail Frank, Margie Daniels, Bette Holmquist * Assistant Animators: Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Brian B. McKim * Breakdown: Janet Heerhan Kwon, Kellie D. Lewis * Inbetweeners: Maurilio Morales, Gary D. Payne Iago * Supervising Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Key Assistant: Marianne Tucker * Assistant Animator: Juliet Stroud-Duncan * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Marsha W.J. Park-Yum, Bill Thinnes * Inbetweener: Maurilio Morales Sultan * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Key Assistants: Robert O. Corley, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Mike McKinney, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Breakdown: Elliot M. Bour, Kevin M. Smith * Inbetweener: Karen Rosenfield General Kalani * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti * Breakdown: Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Abis Mal/Monsieur D'Arque * Character Lead: Emily Jiuliano * Key Assistant: Gail Frank * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Doug Post Rajah/Royal Guards * Supervising Character Lead: Alex Topete * Assistant Animator: Eric Pigors * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Yung Soo Kim, Vincent Siracusano * Inbetweeners: Will Huneycutt, David Recinos Miscellaneous Characters * Supervising Character Lead: Vera Pacheco * Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Jesus Cortes, Ray Harris, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Inna Chon, Johan Klingler, Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes * Breakdown: Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Dave Woodman, Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund * Inbetweeners: Jody Kooistra, Jane Misek, Wes Sullivan, Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Florida Unit Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Stop-Motion * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Stop-Motion Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Layout Assistants: Michael Bond O'Mara, Davy Liu, Michael Vash, Mac George, Mark Kalesniko, Tim Callahan, Doug Walker * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Key Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Dan Chaika, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Dan Kuemmel, Mark Barrows, Steve Starr, Tony West * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Dan Lund, Kris Brown, Sandra Groeneveld, Peter DeMund, Geoffrey C. Everts, John Eddings Computer Graphics Imagery * Manager: Dan Philips * Modeling and Animation: James R. Tooley, Darren D. Kiner, Linda Bel, Rob Bekuhrs, Gregory Griffith * Lighting and Software Engineering: Edward Kummer, Mary Jane Turner, Tad Gielow, Don Gworek, Scott F. Johnston, Kiran Bhakta Joshi Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Character Designs: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Casting by: Albert Tavares Cast * Jafar: Jonathan Freeman * Jasmine (Singing): Lea Salonga * The Sultan: Douglas Seale * Abu: Frank Welker * Aladdin (Singing): Brad Kane * The Genie: Robin Williams * Iago: Gilbert Gottfried * Cave of Wonders: Frank Welker * Monsieur D'Arque: Tony Jay * Jasmine: Linda Larkin * The Peddler: Robin Williams * Rajah: Frank Welker * General Kalani: Tom Kane * Aladdin: Scott Weinger * The Peddler (Singing): Bruce Alder * Abis Mal: Jason Alexander * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Chip Washabaugh * Layout: Dana Axelrod * Animation: Susan Blanchard * Clean Up: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer Animation Checking * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith Digitizing Camera * Assistant Supervisor: Jo Ann Breuer * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks * Paint Mark-Up: Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Anne Hazard, Karen Lynne Nugent, Joyce Alexander, Janette Hulett, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Phyllis Bird, Paulino, Bruce Phillipson, Russell Blandino, David Karp, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Sherrie Cuzzort, Angelika R. Katz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Harlene Mears, Roxanne M. Taylor, Cindy Finn, Debbie Henson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Chuck Gefre, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Susan Wileman * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Monica Albracht Marroquin, Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Assistant Supervisor: James "JR" Russell * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Technology * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Mark R. Kimball, James D. Houston, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Marcus Hobbs, Michael K. Purvis, Michael C. Bolds, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Carlos Quinonez, Carol J. Choy, Kevin E. Keech, Grace H. Shirado, Bijan Forutanpour, Blaine Kennison, Michael Sullivan, Randy Fukuda, Brad Lowman, Mark M. Tokunaga, Bruce Hatakeyama, Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Songs * “Arabian Nights” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by Bruce Adler * “One Jump Ahead” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Tim Rice ** Performed by Brad Kane * “Friend Like Me” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by Robin Williams * “Prince Ali” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Howard Ashman ** Performed by Robin Williams ** Produced by Alan Menken * “A Whole New World” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Tim Rice ** Performed by Lea Salonga & Brad Kane * “Prince Ali Reprise” ** Music by Alan Menken ** Lyrics by Tim Rice ** Performed by Jonathan Freeman ** Produced by Alan Menken & Tim Rice End Title Duet * “A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme)” ** Performed by Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson ** Produced by Walter Afanasieff ** Arranged by Walter Afanasieff & Robbie Buchanan * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Songs Produced by: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken, Tim Rice * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Vocal Arrangements: David Friedman * Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus Production Assistants Matt Allen, Matthew Garbera, Rebecca Pahr Huntley, Leelannee Beckner, Heather Hutchinson, Sylvia Sanchez, Kirk Bodyfelt, Francine Luna, Christopher Tapia, Kevin L. Briggs, Gary Matanky, Manda Vinson, Cliff Freitas, Karenna Mazur, Angelique N. Yen, Joe Morris * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Corey Burton, Philip Clarke, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Darling, Debi Derryberry, Bruce Gooch, Jerry Houser, Vera Lockwood, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor Editorial & Post Production * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Sharon Smith Holley, Barbara Gerety, Eric C. Daroca, Audrey Chang, Jacqueline Kinney, Beth Collins-Stegmaier, Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Teresa Eckton, Donald Flick, Mary Ruth Smith, Ron Bartlett, Clayton Collins, Julia Evershade, Michael Benavente, Jessica Gallavan, J.H. Arrufat, Ron Bartlett, Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt, Deirdre Hepburn * Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alicia Stevenson, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixers: Bob Baron, Doc Kane, Vince Caro, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by: Alias Research Inc. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timers: Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Dance Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Filmed in: Panavision * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Special thanks to: Octagon Wildlife Sanctuary, Punta Gorda, Florida With Special Thanks To Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:VHS Category:1993 Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Aladdin Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:1990s Category:1993 Disney video releases